


FAVORITE DISEASE

by OddClematis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddClematis/pseuds/OddClematis
Summary: After leaving his previous band, Sanji has to look for another one. He's lucky enough to find one the same day he leaves the previous one but there's a small obstacle called Zoro on his way.This time they will have to learn how their previous actions in the past are now affecting their sentimental life and learn how to let the past go.Will their relationship be on their way of becoming one of the best bands around the world?





	1. Little Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> OddClematis is back with a small story!  
> I've always wanted to write a rock band AU, so... I'll have time to plan this one, but I already have an idea of the whole story... so you'll be pretty surprised!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is tired of the band he's in, he has the fame and the recognition as a singer, he gets to join a new rock band but he has to meet again with someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I'M BACK WITH A NEW FIC!   
> After all this week studying and stressing over Med School, I wanted to relax a little with a new fic I've been planning for months, and the best thing is... IT ISN'T A ONE SHOT!! 
> 
> Btw,   
> My other fic BLINDNESS is coming to an end soon, so I'm super excited to have time to finish it soon. Aaaand... My MONOCHROME fic will be under a long hiatus, maybe until december or January, I don't really know... ANYWAY! THAT'S ALL FOR THE NEWS, PLEASE READ IT :)

As the lights turned on and he walked towards the scenario, he smiled at the people in front of them, totally ignoring what was happening behind him, totally ignoring the fact that he was being kicked out of his own band.

His name was Sanji, he was a famous musician but he couldn’t take it anymore, he had a band with his brothers but he was tired of the bad lyrics they wrote and made him sing, he was tired of how rude they were and how annoying it was to practice with them.

Knowing it was his last show, he smiled at the sea of people in front of him and just sang until he couldn’t take it anymore. He sang until he felt bad enough to finish the concert at the middle of a song, take the rest of his stuff and get away from them in his black, beautiful Mercedes.

He parked near a bar with just one thing in his mind, getting drunk. He didn’t care about the press at all, he didn’t care about the photos of him throwing the mic away the next day, all he wanted was to relax a little and look for another band, that was ALL.

He sat at the corner of the bar and ordered the strongest thing they had, he just wanted to forget about everything that had happened in his life.

“Hey, Sanji!” A redhead woman with big brown eyes and pale skin walked towards him and smiled. “Aren’t you Sanji?!”

“Ah, my lady, if you want a sig---”

“Idiot, it’s me, Nami!”

The blond looked at her and opened his eyes wide.

“N-Nami?!”

“Hey, I was at your concert tonight… W-Why did you throw the mic away and flipped everyone out?”

“Ah… Sit, sit…” Sanji stood up and helped her sit in front of him.

“Thank you… You are still a gentleman, I see”

“I’m just doing what I can” He said as he laughed and unfolded the sleeves of his shirt. “I just got out of that band”

“Ah?!”

“I was tired of them… So, I decided to let them do what they want and just do my thing”

“So, you are looking for a band?”

“I don’t really think I’ll get it in a long time, not until the pictures of me showing my middle finger to the audience and the band are forgotten”

“W-Well… Maybe it is your lucky day…”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m in a band and we are looking for a singer”

“Ah?! For real?!”

“Yeah” Nami laughed. “There’s no need for an audition since I think everyone in the band knows you”

“A-Ah… hahaha”

“But now that I think about it, do you have somewhere to stay tonight?”

“Huh?” Sanji blushed.

“Didn’t you use to live with your brothers?”

“Just because the producers asked me to, but I guess I’ll rent an apartment, I’ll stay at a hotel tonight”

“Ah, well… You can stay with us”

“O-Oi, aren’t you going too fast?”

“You have an excellent voice, I’m just claiming what I found first”

Sanji laughed loudly and ordered something to drink for Nami.

“If your friends don’t have a problem at all”

“Oh, no. I know they’ll be super pleased”

* * *

“Well, guys” Nami said as Sanji walked behind her inside a big building. “I brought our new singer”

A woman with long black hair and big brown eyes looked at him with surprise.

“Sanji Black?!”

“Huh?!” A young man with black hair and big, black eyes jumped in surprise and ran towards the blond. “Are you really Sanji Black?!”

“Ah, yeah…”

“Nami! Since when did you know someone as famous as him?!” He asked and smiled at her.

“We are childhood friends, I found him drinking alone at a bar after his concert”

“But aren’t you with The Vinsmokes?”

Sanji laughed softly.

“I just left the band tonight at the middle of the concert”

Nami laughed.

“He showed his middle finger to everyone and told them to fuck off” Nami said as she laughed loudly. “By the way, she’s Robin. She’s not in the band but she lives with us”

“Yeah, I know her”

“R-Really?” Nami said and opened her eyes wide.

“Nice to see you again, Sanji”

Robin was a famous violin player around the world and Sanji had the opportunity to meet her before. He never thought he would have to live with her.

“Well, we all know how good you sing, so… Would you be in our band?!” The young man shouted. “I’m Luffy, by the way”

“W-Well… Yeah, I’d just like to listen to some of your songs”

Nami took out her cellphone and started to play some music.

“Huh?”

Another man was singing, his voice was deep and manly, but somehow, Sanji thought he had heard that voice before.

It was an amazing song; the guitars were so well played and the lyrics weren’t as disgusting as his brother’s.

 

**_Glass half-empty, fingers numb and cold_ **

**_Nothing's easy when you've lost control_ **

**_Each day a broken promise_ **

**_Tide rolled the crooked line_ **

**_True love but let's be honest_ **

**_Can't trust a poisoned mind_ **

****

**_Throw it away, throw it away, your world's in disarray_ **

**_Carried away, carried away, oh what a mess you've made_ **

**_The medicine you crave is overrated_ **

**_Throw it away, throw it away_ **

****

**_Bars gone sour in my bitter hand_ **

**_Dancing dreams, why I've been left for dead_ **

**_Each night an endless stumble_ **

**_Crawl through the rabbit hole_ **

**_Reach up and no one's with me_ **

**_Burned every bridge I know_ **

_  
_

As he kept on listening to the song, he knew he heard that voice before, and somehow it didn’t bring good memories at all.

 

**_Throw it away, throw it away, your world's in disarray_ **

**_Carried away, carried away, oh what a mess you've made_ **

**_The medicine you crave is overrated_ **

**_Throw it away, throw it away_ **

****

**_The medicine you crave is overrated_ **

****

**_Throw it away, throw it away, your world's in disarray_ **

**_Carried away, carried away, oh what a mess you've made_ **

**_The medicine you crave is overrated_ **

**_Throw it away, throw it away_ **

* * *

 

 

Sanji looked at Nami and opened his eyes wide.

“But you already have an amazing singer in your band”

“He… prefers to play guitar and sing for just special songs, it’s not that he’d sing all the time”

“I see… When will I meet him?”

“He’s out with his family tonight, but maybe tomorrow”

“Hmm…”

“Why do you ask?”

“I think I know him” Sanji said as he crossed his arms, trying not to show how nervous he was.

“Why are you so nervous?” Robin asked.

“I-It’s nothing…”

“Well, let me take you to your room and you’ll meet the rest of the band tomorrow”

“Ah, yes, please”

* * *

Sanji woke up to the sound of his phone’s alarm and looked around him. To be at a guest room, he was pretty comfortable. He never thought they were living in a whole building, it was all for them.

He looked at himself in the mirror in front of the bed and noticed he looked like shit.

“Ugh… I should take a shower…”

As he took his clothes off, he tried not to look at his arms, just as the daily routine, he let the hot water fall on his back and started to relax as he washed his hair. Somehow, starting to feel the need to sing something he wrote back when he was younger.

_**Hi, hello, welcome in** _

_**Slow it down, why you bargin'?** _

_**Woah one at a time please** _

_**What a way to make me at ease** _

_**How the hell'd you know that?** _

_**Cause I didn't even know that** _

_**Am I an examinee?** _

_**Dot those Is and cross those Ts** _

The echo from the bathroom made his voice sound amazing with that song, he always enjoyed singing that while he took a bath because of the sound effect the bathroom gave him. He started to sing the next part and made his voice sound much more at the last verse.

**_Cause I might say some stupid things at times_ **

**_But don't we all? Don't we all? Don't we all?_ **

**_Cause I'm the one with my neck on the line_ **

**_What for? What for? What for?_ **

Somehow, this time he was so happy **.**

**_You wanna give me_ **

**_A taste of celebrity_ **

**_I can't help but find that funny_ **

**_Cause that's not who I am_ **

**_I'm from a small town_ **

**_Down south with a bit of land_ **

**_Well how do I refuse now?_ **

**_When you won't back down_ **

**_  
_ **

A green haired man entered the building and went upstairs. He stopped when he heard someone sing at the guest room on that floor and looked around him.

That voice was unique, that voice didn’t bring good memories at all, why was that voice around.

“Luffy, how many times have I told you not to play those Vinsmoke guy's music while I’m around?!” He shouted as he threw his stuff to the floor.

 

_**You better make yourself at home** _

_**My life and yours are not one** _

_**I gotta watch what I do** _

_**Cause you're watchin' it too** _

_**No I didn't say that** _

_**Oh god did I say that?** _

_**Well I... I didn't mean it** _

_**Why did I say that?** _

There wasn’t music at all, just the voice and the echoing, as well as the sound of water. He opened his eyes wide and then walked towards his own room, maybe he was just hallucinating, or it was a bad dream.

He hated that voice.

 

**_Cause I might say some stupid things at times_ **

**_But don't we all? Don't we all? Don't we all?_ **

**_It's me who's got their neck out on the line_ **

**_What for? What for? What for?_ **

_**  
** _

“Turn that thing off!” He shouted as he put his hands on his ears. That damn song, he knew he heard that song before. Back at music school, back when he shared the same room with… 

 

**_You won't back down_ **

**_No you won't back down_ **

**_You won't back down_ **

**_No you won't back down_ **

**_You won't back down_ **

**_Oh you won't back down, no_ **

**_You won't back down_ **

**_Well I'm just not listening_ **

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

**_Oh_ **

**_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_ **

**_Oh no, no, no, no_ **

_**  
** _

 

He got out of his room and then went downstairs.

“Nami! What the hell is happening upstairs?!”

“Huh? Ah… a miracle I guess?”

“T-The fuck are you talking about?!” He walked away from her and then ran upstairs again, this was starting to irritate him.

 

**_You wanna give me_ **

**_A taste of celebrity_ **

**_I can't help but find that funny_ **

**_Cause that's not who I am_ **

**_I'm from a small town_ **

**_Down south with a bit of land_ **

**_Well how do I refuse now?_ **

**_When you won't back down_ **

**_  
_ **

 

He ran into the guest room and looked at the door to the bathroom. He quickly opened it and ran inside.

“Stop playing that damn thing, it---!”

 

**_You won't back down_ **

**_No you won't back down_ **

**_You won't back down_ **

**_No you won't back down_ **

**_You won't back down_ **

**_Oh you won't back down, no_ **

**_You won't back do----_ **

 

“Huh?”

“Oi, I shut up if I want---” The blond said as he slightly opened the door to the shower and looked outside. “Z-Zoro…?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Zoro shouted and the blond closed the door immediately. “Oi! Don’t ignore me, motherfucker!”

“Don’t call me that, you son of a…!”

The green haired man walked out of the bathroom and stomped the door behind him.

* * *

“Nami, what the hell is that bastard doing in that damn bathroom?!”

“What bastard and what bathroom? Did you forget we have like seven bathrooms in here?”

“That idiot, the vocalist of the vinsmokes”

“Ah, Sanji… What’s wrong with him?”

“What?!”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with me?” Sanji asked as he walked towards them. “Tell them” He said as he offered a devil smile to the other man.

“I can’t stand this man!”

“Well, don’t be friends, this is work…”

“You don’t understand…! He’s the one who… who…!” Zoro pulled his hair and walked in circles. “Ugh!”

As Sanji looked at him, he laughed and dried his wet hair with the towel on his hand. Nami closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Ok, Sanji, it’s clear that you did something pretty cruel to Zoro, just because I’ve never seen him act like that…”

“Huh?!”

“Do you write songs?”

“Yeah, I do… Why?”

“That’s the first thing you’ll do for this band, write a song about what you did to Zoro… You both need to get along or this band will…”

Zoro stopped walking and looked at Nami.

“This band will what?”

“We need him as the singer, Zoro… It’s our greatest opportunity”

“But this guy---!”

Sanji scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked at Zoro.

“I already have the song… I wrote it a long time ago…” The blond said as Zoro looked at him in surprise.

“Well then, we’ll play it tonight, I need the music sheet and all that”

“Y-Yeah…”

* * *

After a while planning their first time as a band, Sanji went back to his room, walking towards Zoro and pushing him violently as he walked away, the other man doing the same thing and showing the blond his middle finger.

“Dude, what the hell did he do to you?”

“It’s kind of a long story…”

“And since when do you know Sanji Black?”

“We used to be roomies when we were at music school”

“Huh?!”

“I guess I never wanted to tell you about it…”

“Dude, Sanji is my childhood friend… And he never told me about you either”

“Ah, I already told you… It’s a long story”

* * *

When it was already night, Nami knocked the door to Sanji’s room and opened it.

“Sanji, what are you doing?” She asked as she looked at the blond look through some boxes.

“I found some old songs I wrote… Here is the song for tonight” The blond said as he gave it to the redhead.

“Ah, ok… I’ll give the sheets to everyone… The studio is on the next floor, okay?”

“Yeah… I’ll go in a moment”

“Let’s meet there at 10 o’clock”

“Okay”

Nami walked out of his room and started to read the lyrics; her eyes opened like plates as she kept on reading.

“W-Woah…”

After a while, Sanji got out of his room and walked to the studio. He wondered what kind of members apart from Zoro, Nami and Luffy were at that band, maybe some funny guys or another girl.

As he walked inside, his face ended on someone else’s back.

“Ah…”

“Oh, Sorry!” An enormous man said and turned around to look at Sanji. He was way taller than the blond, his hair was blue and his arms were big.

“Sanji, this is Franky, he’s our second guitar” Nami said and pointed at the blue haired man.

“N-Nice to meet you” Sanji said as he smiled at the enormous man in front of him.

“Zoro is our lead guitar, I’m the bassist, Luffy is the drummer and…”

“Our music will be even greater with you in our band!” Luffy said as he ran to the blond and hugged him hard.

“S-Sorry! I got caught in a terrible accident and---” A man with dark skin and curly hair walked inside the studio, his nose was exaggeratedly long as well as his eyelashes.

“Don’t lie Usopp, it’s okay, we haven’t started”

“Ah, I’m so relieved!”

“He’s Usopp, he’s our keyboard player and our editor”

“Hmm?”

“I help with the sound when the music doesn’t need a keyboard”

“I see… Nice to meet you”

“But Nami, isn’t it amazing?! We have Sanji black with us!”

Sanji crossed his arms and looked up to the ceiling.

“By the way, guys…  I wanted to talk to you about something important”

“What is it?” Nami asked.

“Please forget the fact that I am Sanji Black or that I used to play with my stupid brothers, okay? I… want to start from zero”

“Well, let’s read the music and practice our own parts before we give it a try”

After some minutes of hard work, Zoro started to read his music sheet, trying to follow the tempo the blond put for the lead guitar.

“Well, guys… This song is about something Sanji did to Zoro in the past… so, don’t be surprised when you listen to the lyrics, okay?”

“Why don’t you show them first?” Franky asked.

“It’s a small surprise, this song took me some time and… It’s the first time I’ll sing it to this bastard”

“It’s pretty easy to play…”

“Try to follow my voice, idiot… Or maybe the bad memories will make you stop playing?”

“Shut up, bastard!” Zoro said as he grabbed the blond by the collar of his shirt.

“SHUT UP! Come on, let’s give it a try”

“Y-Yeah!” Usopp said as he prepared his keyboard. “An organ sound, right?”

“Yeah”

At the beginning, it was just the sound of Usopp’s keyboard and Sanji’s voice, but they fitted each other perfectly. At the end of that part, Luffy’s battery entered as he smiled widely.

 

**_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_ **

**_Well then I've got a story to tell,_ **

**_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_ **

**_Then I guess you're goin' straight to hell!_ **

**Zoro and Franky started to play the guitar and Nami tried to follow them with the bass. Sanji looked at Zoro and smiled like he wasn’t regretting even a small thing at all.**

**_Don't wanna leave you now or never,_ **

**_Cause we're perfect together,_ **

**_Never wanna be apart,_ **

**_Dare to take on the simple life._ **

**_There was trouble for us when I came home early,_ **

**_Never would expect to see this,_ **

**_It's fit to say I could not believe my eyes,_ **

**_You cracked a smile but had nothing to say,_ **

**_So I made a list of on how you're gonna pay!_ **

**_  
_ **

Sanji’s expression totally changed from a happy one to a mad one as he turned around to face Zoro and mock him.

 

**_I locked you out,_ **

**_Left you naked in the front yard,_ **

**_Burned all of your clothes,_ **

**_Having nothing can be really hard,_ **

**_Now I'm on the run,_ **

**_I'd do it all again,_ **

**_So catch me if you can,_ **

**_Cause, I took your car,_ **

**_With your baby in the back seat,_ **

**_Racked your credit card,_ **

**_You're in debt ten to deadbeat,_ **

**_Baby now you know how much it hurts,_ **

**_When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a little smirk!_ **

**Everyone around them opened their eyes wide in surprise, trying not to stop playing as they couldn’t believe what they listened to.**

**_Now I feel better,_ **

**_But it's hard to forget,_ **

**_I never think of looking back,_ **

**_Cause time has no meaning when your free,_ **

**_Oh, this is what you get,_ **

**_Karma bitch,_ **

**_Now I see who you really are,_ **

**_Cause happiness is the best revenge,_ **

**_But caught red handed with a grin on your face,_ **

**_Didn't think you'd be so easy to replace!_ **

Again, the chorus started and Sanji smiled at the green haired man, who was already turning a deep shade of red and had a vein popping on his forehead.

He wasn’t going to stop playing the guitar because of that stupid blond, he wasn’t going to do that, he just had to endure how much he wanted to punch him in the face at that moment.

 

**_I locked you out,_ **

**_Left you naked in the front yard,_ **

**_Burned all of your clothes,_ **

**_Having nothing can be really hard,_ **

**_Now I'm on the run,_ **

**_I'd do it all again,_ **

**_So catch me if you can,_ **

**_Cause, I took your car,_ **

**_With your baby in the back seat,_ **

**_Racked your credit card,_ **

**_You're in debt ten to deadbeat,_ **

**_Baby now you know how much it hurts,_ **

**_When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a little smirk!_ **

**_Again, and again, and again, and again, and yeah_ **

**_  
_ **

Usopp played the keyboard again as he tried to gain control after he heard those lyrics.

 

**_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_ **

**_Well then I've got a story to tell,_ **

**_If heaven is a place where the angels go,_ **

**_Then I know I'm goin' straight to hell!_ **

**_I locked you out,_ **

**_Left you naked in the front yard,_ **

**_Burned all of your clothes,_ **

**_Having nothing can be really hard,_ **

**_Now I'm on the run,_ **

**_I'd do it all again,_ **

**_So catch me if you can,_ **

**_Cause, I took your car,_ **

**_With your baby in the back seat,_ **

**_Racked your credit card,_ **

**_You're in debt ten to deadbeat,_ **

**_Baby now you know how much it hurts,_ **

**_When I caught you in the act wearing nothing but a little smirk!_ **

**_  
_ **

The blond showed his middle finger to the green haired man as he sang the last sentence with a furious face and eyes starting to fill with tears.

 

**_Wearing nothing but a little smirk!_ **

* * *

 

After the others stopped playing, the blond threw the mic to the floor and ran out of the studio.

“S-Sanji!” Luffy shouted.

“So, it was your fault for being a damn player” Nami said and rolled her eyes. “Idiot”

“It’s not like that!”

“You can really notice he was really hurt when he wrote that song… B-But… did he really lock you out naked and put you in a debt?” Usopp asked as he looked at the sheet with the lyrics.

“He did” Nami said and looked to Zoro. “You told me before about this ‘crazy bastard’ who did all these horrible things to you from one day to another, but I never thought it was Sanji”

“W-What baby is he talking about?!” Usopp asked.

“My white guitar, he took it for some months and then sent it through FedEx”

Usopp and Nami laughed.

“You cheated on him, right?” Luffy asked as he took the sheet from Usopp.

“Woah, so you two were in a relationship?!” Franky asked and Zoro looked at him with his eyes wide.

“I-it’s not like… I---! Shit!” He ran out of the studio.

“Where is he going?” Franky asked.

“He needs to talk to Sanji… It seems there’s a small confusion here” Nami said and crossed her arms.

“Hah?!”

* * *

“Oi, eyebrows!” Zoro ran behind the blond. “Wait!”

“Fuck you!” Sanji shouted as he tried not to look back at Zoro.

“Why the hell did you cry at the end?!”

“Fuck off!” The blond ran to his room and entered as he stomped the door behind him, locking it and screaming as Zoro could hear him kicking the wall with all his might.

“We need to talk, big idiot!” Zoro shouted and punched the door. “Open this damn door!”

“FUCK OFF!”

**_“Open the damn door, damn it!"_ **

_  
_

_  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :)))  
> Leave some kudos or comments if you liked it!   
> SONGS:  
> -Pop Evil- In Disarray.  
> -HONNE- One At a Time Please.  
> -Theory of a Deadman- Little Smirk
> 
> This fic will have a long variety of music, so don't be surprised if it isn't just rock.


	2. Don't Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Zoro's turn to annoy the blond with a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEEEY!! I'm back with another chapter! It took me so looong!  
> anyway, please enjoy it.

“Come on, open the damn door!”

“Yes! Yees!” Sanji shouted as happily as he could, and Zoro could hear him jumping and throwing stuff.

“What the hell?! Decide if you’re mad, happy or sad, it’s so fucking confusing!”

“Ugh!” Sanji opened the door and looked at the green haired man. “Look, I don’t know what the hell you’re thinking but I cried because it’s the first time in years that I’m able to sing a song I wrote with a band playing MY music … I felt so happy that I’m finally free”

Zoro made a face and pushed the blond to get inside the room.

“W-What the…! Get the hell out of here!”

“Look, I want this band to be amazing… And this will be the only time I’ll say it”

“Huh?”

“Nami’s right, we need your voice”

“Ah, so good to hear it from a cheater…”

“First of all, I didn’t even know you really liked me, I just thought we had sex and that it was all”

“Agh, you’re so honest it hurts”

“Well, it’s true”

“I know, but…”

“I never thought you had feelings for me, idiot… You didn’t even tell me”

“Ah, I thought it wasn’t necessary after… you know…”

“Come on, we were young and stupid”

“I’d still do it again” Sanji said as he rolled his eyes. “I’m still holding the need to kick your damn ass right now and put you in a debt again”

Zoro laughed and sat on Sanji’s bed as he looked up to the ceiling and covered his face with his hands.

“Not again…! I’m broke thanks to that damn debt”

“Huh? Really?” The blond said and looked at him with surprise.

“What the hell did you do with my credit cards, by the way?”

“Ah…” Sanji looked away from him and started to move nervously.

“Tell me”

“Wait a second” The blond said as he walked towards the boxes at the corner of the room, he couldn’t unpack the night before, so all his things were inside them. “Ah, here it is!”

“Huh?”

Sanji took a big guitar case and walked towards Zoro.

“Since I thought at least my damn revenge was going to make you apologize or something like that, I bought something to give you back”

“Eh?!”

“It’s an expensive guitar, so take care of it”

“Huh?”

“I never used it, so maybe it needs to be taken care of” The blond said as Zoro looked at him with shock. “Come on, dude… It’s yours after all”

Zoro took the case and put it on the bed next to him, he opened it and opened his eyes wide as he looked at the precious black guitar in it.

“Dude, why did you never…!”

“I didn’t send it with your white guitar because it is even more expensive”

“What do you mean?”

“Your white guitar, Wado, was it? It is some thousands less expensive than this guitar”

“Hah?!”

“Didn’t you know?!” Sanji said as he pulled his own hair. “Dude, you’ve been taking care of that damn guitar for years and you didn’t even know that?!”

“It has another kind of value for me…”

“Well, this thing costs three times the debt now” Sanji said as he pointed at the guitar. “Take care of it”

Zoro looked at the guitar and then to the blond.

“What?” The blond asked as he crossed his arms again.

“Why don’t you want to keep it? For the cost, it might be the only model and it could make you a billionaire”

“Ah, because it is cursed” The blond laughed. “Keep it, it’s all yours after all”

“Hah?!”

The blond laughed again as the other man turned red from anger.

“So, want to make a truce?” Sanji asked as he extended his hand.

“What?”

“Let’s forget about the past and try to get along for the sake of this band”

“Well… Yeah, why not?” Zoro shook hands with Sanji and laughed.

“Anyway, all the others might want to know what the hell happened some years ago”

“Didn’t you just say something about forgetting the past?!”

“Dude, they need to know after listening to that song”

“Hah?!”

“Roronoa Zoro, the guy that showed his balls to a whole school and some families… How didn’t you get jailed?” Sanji laughed and crossed his arms as he looked at the other man.

“I’ll kill you”

“Come on, I like that story”

“Of course you do! There are photos of me running naked!”

“Ah, I want to see them…”

“Hah?!”

Sanji blushed and tried to fix his hair.

“I’m kind of sorry… But it is not the time to ask for your pardon” Sanji smiled softly and looked down. “One day I’ll say sorry, okay?”

“Pfft, it won’t be that easy”

“I know, I know… Anyway, if your debt isn’t paid, I can pay the rest”

“Hah?”

“Maybe it grew”  
Zoro blushed as he looked at the blond.

“No thank you, I already took care of it”

* * *

 

They went back to the studio and the others looked at them.

“C-Could you tell us what happened?”

“I’m so proud of that time… I’ll be happy to tell you all about it”

“Oi…” Zoro said as he shook his head.

“So…” Sanji said as he sat on a bean bag near him. “When I was at that music academia, I wanted to get a room and live away from my stupid brothers… I met Zoro because he was looking for a roomie to save some money and started living with him”

“The worst decision I’ve ever taken”

“Shut up! It’s my story!” Sanji shouted and the other man rolled his eyes. “Well, we… uh… we somehow started to uh…”

“We fucked”

“COULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!”

Nami and Franky laughed, making Sanji’s face turn into a dark shade of red.

“Well, then… You already listened to it in my song, I was the only one who fell in love” He said as he rolled his eyes and Zoro made a face he couldn’t describe.  “One day I got early since one of my professors didn’t get on time to class and returned to the apartment we were sharing… I walked inside Zoro’s room to leave some stuff he asked me to buy on my way back and found him on the bed with another girl whose name I don’t know and I’m lucky not to know it… He looked at me with the calmest eyes and laughed”

“Zoro, you’re an idiot”

“I laughed because I didn’t know what to do, not because I was proud of what I did. That weird girl just got inside and asked for something, the next thing I know, she was on top—”

“I don’t need to listen to that!” Sanji shouted as hard as he could.

“U-Uh…”

“I just didn’t say a thing and threw all the stuff I had in my hands to his face and went to my room”

“Huh? And how did you get him naked and---”

“Oh, no… Are you really going to tell them that?!”

“Oh, yes!! Now shut the fuck up before I leave you without teeth!” Sanji said as he showed his fist to the other man. “After a week of long planning, I acted like nothing happened and suggested him to have sex, I got him naked and pushed him out of the apartment by force, I had already put his guitar on my car, so all I had to do was take his keys, his wallet and burn his clothes with my lit cigarette. Since we lived at the first floor, I didn’t care to get out through the window and jump to my car”

“Motherfucker…!”

Sanji laughed as the other man looked at him with wide eyes.

“Plus, I asked some guys to tell other people around the school that there was going to be a party that day… Everyone got there and saw Zoro naked”

“Bro, you sound like a psycho…”

“I don’t care”

“Woah… That was… I don’t even know what to say…”

“Me neither”

“I don’t even know who’s the bad person in this story” Luffy said and scratched his head.

“Of course, it’s me…” Sanji said as he shrugged. “I even know it was wrong to fall for the player of the school” 

Even though Zoro knew Sanji was acting all proud and happy about that story, he could see how the blond looked down and put his right hand on his left wrist.

“It… did hurt a lot, so I got super blind and did all that stuff… Still, it made me write such a good song, so it’s fine”

Zoro sighed loudly and looked at the blond in the eyes.

“I guess it’s all forgotten… Let’s just move on, dude… It’s not like I’ll get my dignity or my money back just by breaking all your damn bones”

Sanji laughed and looked at the others.

“I said I’ll pay the rest of the debt, so don’t worry”

“I told you that it’s already fixed”

“Well, I guess it’s all fine now. Let’s go eat something” Franky said as he looked at his phone. “We just need to wait for Robin”

“Oh~ that’s adorable, you want to wait for her!” Nami said with a big smile and Franky blushed.

“Shut up!”

“Uh… well, since all of you have welcomed me to this home… Let me cook this time”

“Cook?” Luffy asked.

“He’s a chef… well, something like that” Nami said.

“I didn’t finish the damn career because of… some stuff that happened”

“I thought you only sang”

“Well, I also play instruments and do other things”

“His food is not that bad” Zoro said as he still looked at Sanji’s wrist.

“Not that bad my ass! Don’t forget you even asked for seconds any time you could!”

Zoro totally ignored him and looked away from him.

“Well… if that’s what you want…” Nami said and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

As Sanji was cutting some vegetables, the others were at the living room waiting for Robin to get home. Zoro walked inside the kitchen and leaned on the door frame, looking at Sanji’s hands again.

“What do you want, Zoro?”

“What the hell happened to your wrists?”

“H-Huh? W-What are you talking about?!”  

“All those scars seem pretty deep… Is it the reason you don’t play guitar at the concerts?”

“You seem to know a lot about me even though you hate my music”

“I don’t hate your music, I just hate your voice because it brings back memories, even I can admit your music is good”

“All the songs I’ve been singing for the last three years aren’t mine, those disgusting songs are written by those bastards”

“I still remember the songs you sang back when we lived together, those were good” Zoro said as he crossed his arms and looked at the blond’s wrists. “But don’t change the subject, what’s up with those scars?”

“I-I… I had a cat”

“You must’ve had a tiger, dude… Don’t lie”

Sanji sighed loudly and kept cutting the vegetables.

“Speak, dumb blond”

“Hmm?”

“Pfft, that’s for cowards”

“It’s not your problem, just leave me the fuck alone”

Zoro rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen as the blond kept cooking. After a while, Robin got home and everyone had dinner. All of them praising Sanji’s cooking and asking for seconds, mostly Luffy.

“Dude, you have a terrible appetite”

“He’s always like this…” Nami said as she looked at Luffy. “By the way, Sanji… Why did you end up in a band with your brothers? Didn’t they always hit you and try to ruin your life?”

Zoro’s eyes opened at Nami’s question and the blond looked at her with surprise.

“W-Well…” Sanji looked down at his plate and Robin made a face.

“If he doesn’t want to talk about it---”

“It’s fine, Robin… After I ran out of the apartment I was sharing with Zoro, I had nowhere to go, so… Well, Nami, you know what happened with my old man Zeff, which I won’t say at the moment, those bastards found out and my biological father sent some people to get me”

“Well, why didn’t you run away from them?”

“Again, the only place I had to stay was with them, so Judge made me sign a contract for some years that involved getting in a band with them after I finished my classes at the music academia”

“Huh?”

“I don’t really want to be more specific… Maybe when time passes”

“Okay…”

“Ah, do you guys have any problem if I use the studio for a while?”

“Huh?”

“It’s been a long time since I’m able to play songs I’ve written…”

Nami and the others, except for Zoro smiled at him.

“Yeah! Maybe we can have new songs for a new album!” Luffy shouted with his mouth full.

“Huh? Well, that would be an amazing idea!”

“Oi, what about my songs?!” Zoro shouted.

“We’ll have even more songs, Zoro, that would bring more public to our concerts” Nami said with a big smile. “We’ll be able to perform next weekend!”

“Hah?! Next weekend?!”

“That’s right, so you might want to write some songs with Zoro”

“With me?!”

“Yeah, if you don’t want to do it, just get out of the band” Nami said and looked at Zoro with a devil smile on her face.

“Fine!”

* * *

* * *

 

Later that night, Zoro and Sanji were at the studio sitting on different bean bags without saying a thing, each looking to their phone or playing guitar.

Sanji turned off his phone and looked to the ceiling. Why was he there? Right, he had to write some songs with Zoro.

He looked around and somehow felt the need to sing something, and somehow he started to sing “Say say say” By Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson. He didn’t know why, but he always found himself singing that song when he was bored.

**_Say, say, say what you want_ **

**_But don't play games with my affection_ **

**_Take, take, take what you need_ **

**_But don't leave me with no direction_ **

**_All alone, I sit home by the phone_ **

**_Waiting for you, baby_ **

**_Through the years_ **

**_How can you stand to hear_ **

**_My pleading for you dear?_ **

**_You know I'm crying ooh ooh ooh ooh_ **

**The blond smiled as the other man stopped looking at his guitar and looked at him with big eyes.**

**_Go, go, go where you want_ **

**_But don't leave me here forever_ **

**_You, you, you stay away_ **

**_So long girl, I see you never_ **

**_What can I do_ **

**_Girl to get through to you?_ **

**_Cause I love you, baby_ **

**_Standing here, baptisted in all my tears_ **

**_Baby through the years_ **

**_You know I'm crying ooh ooh ooh ooh_ **

Sanji started to sing as the other man looked at him with a serious expression and slowly stood up, just to get a little closer to Sanji’s bean bag.

**_You never ever worry_ **

**_And you never shed a tear_ **

**_You saying that my love ain't real_ **

**_Just look at my face_ **

**_These tears ain't drying_ **

**_You, you, you can never say_ **

**_That I'm not the one who really loves you_ **

**_I pray, pray, pray every day_ **

**_That you'll see things-----_ **

Sanji stopped singing when Zoro grabbed his arm and laughed.

“That’s right! I have it!”

“Hah?!” Sanji said as he covered his face.

“I’ve got the perfect way to annoy you!”

“Eh?! What the fuck are you saying?! I thought you already had an idea for a new song!”

“I do, idiot!”

“W-What?”

“How about we make this even more interesting?”

“What do you mean?”

“You write a song and I’ll write one”

“What’s funny about that?”

“That I’ll try to annoy you”

“Ah, sounds interesting… But why do you want to do that?” The blond rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

“Because I just remembered the reason why I always made fun of you” Zoro said and crossed his arms. “So, do you want to or not?”

“Let’s make this even more difficult… Let’s also write a song together”

“Sounds fair… Okay” Zoro smiled.

“So… about our song, any ideas?”

“Ideas? How about you throw some shit at your brothers?”

“What do you mean?”

Luffy entered the room and smiled at him.

“Nami already told some of our friends that part of our band, so they’ll probably go to our concert this weekend, news are fast”

“Really?!”

“Yup!”

“That’s why we can throw some shit at them”

“But, how do you know they will go?”

“Ah” Luffy laughed and hit Zoro in the arm. “This guy right here just invited them through twitter”

Sanji’s eyes opened wide and he let out a surprise noise.

“I told you, our bet will be fun”

“What bet?”

“Each one will also write a song individually and if I can annoy him, I win”

“Oh, I love bets!” Luffy laughed and sat on the floor next to Zoro. “What’s the price to pay?”

“What will it be?”

“The loser will obey the winner for a day, how about that?”

“Bastard… D-Don’t get too cocky, there’s no way you can annoy me even more”

Zoro laughed loudly and Luffy stood up.

“Well, I’m going to Ace’s house, call me if anything happens”

“Yep” Zoro nodded.

“Ace’s house?”

“Ah, Ace is my brother”

“Portgas Ace?”

“Yeah, why?”

“He’s a friend of mine, I played at some concerts with him!” Sanji said and smiled.

“Really?!”

“Yeah! Tell him hi for me”

“Sure!” Luffy said and ran out of the studio.

“L-Let me go for my guitar, just wait here!”

The blond ran out of the studio as the other man laughed.

Zoro looked around and found Sanji’s phone; the blond forgot to block it and only one thought was in Zoro’s mind.

Getting photos to mess up with Sanji.

As the green haired man looked through the photos, he was surprised to only find pictures of stuff Sanji liked or selfies of the blond. No friends, no girls, there was nothing like that. As he selected the album for favorite photos, his eyes opened like plates as he looked at a photo of him with the blond. A photo of when they lived together and somehow the blond looked way happier.

“W-What are you doing?!” Sanji screamed as he entered the Studio.

“I-I…! W-Why do you still have that photo?”

“I like it, that’s all”

“You like it? Don’t you hate me?”

“Believe me, I hate my biological family more that I’ve even hated anyone else”

“Huh?”

“Anyway, I’ll delete it if you want to”

“Nah, send it to me”

“Hah?!”

Zoro looked back at Sanji’s phone and pressed on contacts, he added his number and smiled at the other man.

“Some bastard stole my phone some years ago, I thought I was never going to see that photo”

“W-Why do you want it?”

“Because I like how I look”

Sanji laughed.

“That’s so like you”

“More like you, idiot… You haven’t changed at all after almost six years”

“Ah, it sounds like we’re old”

“You’re way older than me”

“I’m not!” Sanji shouted as his face turned a dark shade of red.

“You are, idiot”

“I’m just 24, a damn year older than you, how the hell can I be way older than you?!”

The green haired man totally ignored him as he still looked through Sanji’s phone.

“Stop looking through my phone!”

“Ah, yeah” Zoro said as he left the phone on Sanji’s bean bag.

“Well, let’s start writing that damn song”

“Ah, by the way” Zoro said as he tried not to laugh. “Do you still have that red jacket?”

“Oh, no, you mother…!”

“Do you still have it?”

“Y-Yeah”

“Make sure to wear it at the concert”

“Hah?!”

“Come on, you know I used to…” He chuckled. “I used to like it”

“Ugh…! I’ll wear it”

Zoro smiled and the blond went back to his bean bag.

“L-Let’s start writing those damn songs”

* * *

 

The day of the concert, Zoro and Sanji were looking through their music as they were in the car with Franky and Nami. Usopp and Luffy were going to get there before them, and Robin was already at the place.

“We didn’t tell you, but we are just going to play four songs, the guy that invited us to this concert is Trafalgar Law” Nami said as she put on the security belt.

“L-Law?!” Sanji shouted.

“Yeah, what’s wrong now?”

“He’s a friend of mine…”

“Well, that’s amazing!  today we’ll surprise everyone with our new singer, so you better act cool”

“Y-Yeah!” Sanji said and smiled wide.

“Did you bring it?” Zoro asked.

“Bring what?”

“The jacket”

“Ah… Yeah” Sanji said as he could hear Nami and Franky laughing. “A-Are those lyrics that bad?!”

“Let’s just say you’ll get a big surprise”

“I still don’t know how you managed to play your individual songs without the other one knowing” Franky said as he turned on the engine.

“Hmm? It was easier for me since idiot eyebrows needed to go for his stuff”

“Fuck you”

* * *

 

When they got to the place, they entered through the back door and found Usopp and Luffy playing with Law’s dog.

“Bepo!” Sanji said as he ran towards the dog and hugged it. “Good boy!”

“Ah, Black-ya… What are you doing here?” Law, a tall, dark skinned man full of tattoo’s asked as he looked at the blond with surprise.

“I’m the singer” The blond said as he kept hugging the dog.

“Yeah, I know you’re The Vinsmoke’s singer… But I thought you wouldn’t appear near them for a while until your scandal disappeared”

“Ah, I abandoned the band, idiot” Sanji said as he threw Bepo’s ball away for the dog to go after it. “I’m with these guys now”

“Hah?!”

“Shi shi shi, isn’t it great, Torao?!” Luffy said and jumped on Sanji’s back.

“What the--- But isn’t Zoro in this band?!”

“What’s with me?” Zoro asked and looked at him.

“No, nothing…”

“Is it about Sanji’s revenge on Zoro?” Luffy suddenly asked and Sanji laughed hard.

“For god’s sake, forget about it already!”

“No” Luffy and Sanji said at the same time as both laughed.

“So… You’re finally free.” Law said and crossed his arms as he looked at the blond with a big smile on his face. “Congratulations”

Zoro didn’t know why, but looking at Law smile at the blond in such a way made him feel weird, like he was mad or something similar.

“L-Let’s go change our clothes” Zoro said as he looked at the blond.

“Yeah, hurry, hurry!” Nami said and smiled at Law. “So, you and Sanji are friends?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’ve kept him company through these horrible years at that horrible band”

“Thank god… Thank you for taking care of him”

“Huh? No problem…”

* * *

 

Sanji stood out of where he was changing his clothes and looked around as he took his red leather jacket out of a bag.

“Hmm? Are you really going to wear it?”

“I like it, it’s not that bad…”

“Ok… But you better prepare for Zoro’s song” Nami said as she made a face.

“Why?”

“It has a lot to do with that jacket…?”

“Ah… Yeah, he used to make lots of jokes about this jacket… But I got used to it, that’s why I accepted the bet”

“I hope so… Anyway, let’s get ready!”

“Yeah! Just let me go get my guitar”

“Your guitar? But you left it at the studio…” Nami pointed out and Sanji’s face turned pale.

“No…”

“You can use the black one” Zoro said with a big smile. “But why three guitars?”

“Franky is preparing for your song, he said it was kind of difficult, so I’m playing our song with you”

“Ah…” Zoro said as he smiled. “Then let’s go throw shit at those guys with the cursed guitar”

“Cursed guitar?!” Nami asked in horror as both Zoro and Sanji walked away from her, totally ignoring her.

* * *

 

After Law announced their band to the audience, everyone got to the stage and the audience, Sanji was still inside since they were going to play one of Zoro’s songs first.

“First of all, we all want to say that we have a big surprise for you after this song, so you better be ready!” Franky shouted to his mic.

Zoro and the others smiled as they started to play. Zoro’s guitar coming first so hard and powerful as the others followed him making it sound so amazing.

“Surprised, aren’t you?” Law asked.

“Yeah…” Sanji said as he looked at them with big bright eyes.

**_I can't get away with murder_ **

**_I am bound to take it further_ **

**_I took the pills, I've been consumed_ **

**_I drank the water, I had to choose_ **

**_I'm still here with a fire burning, burning inside_ **

**_If you want to burn, light it up, light up, let it rise_ **

Zoro finished the last sentence with a husky scream as he let the music take him and totally control him. Sanji was surprised to see how passionate he was when singing. He instantly started with the chorus and the blond blushed when he noticed Zoro was looking directly at him.

**_When you're high who ya flying for_ **

**_When you ride who ya riding for_ **

**_When you toast who ya drinking for_ **

**_When you play, gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

Sanji smiled as the other man started to sing again as he played the guitar. He wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but Zoro really looked fucking good while playing.

**_I have found comfort in someone_ **

**_Now I'm bound, empty and hollow_ **

**_I took the pills, I've been consumed_ **

**_I drank the water, I had to choose_ **

**_I'm still here with a fire burning, burning inside_ **

**_If you want to burn, light it up, light up, let it rise_ **

**_When you're high who ya flying for_ **

**_When you ride who ya riding for_ **

**_When you toast who ya drinking for_ **

**_When you play, gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Let it rise!_ **

**_When you're high who ya flying for_ **

**_When you ride who ya riding for_ **

**_When you toast who ya drinking for_ **

**_When you play, gotta deal with the devil_ **

The song was so damn amazing and Sanji could notice Zoro did put a lot of effort in that song. He was amazed at how happy the other man looked, at how alive and powerful he looked.

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

**_Gotta deal with the devil_ **

They stopped playing and Law laughed when he saw Sanji losing his breath.

“You look happy”

“He’s the reflection of how I wanted to feel all these years at a concert”

“Well, now it’s your chance to feel that sensation” Law said and smiked. “Go and prove those bastards at the VIP zone that you’ll always be better than them”

“Those bastards--- They came?!”

“Yeah, Luffy told me”

“Fuck!” Sanji said with a big smile. “I-I’ll go! I’ll go!”

After some seconds waiting for the people to stop shouting, Zoro took his mic again and looked at the blond.

“Well, we have a surprise guys… As you have heard the rumors, we have a new singer, but none of you knows who’s this utter bastard”

Sanji was going to kick his ass for that later.

“Come on, idiot! Get out!” Zoro shouted and Sanji could see his brothers at the VIP zone laughing. Those idiots were going to meet the real Sanji.

Sanji walked out and closed his eyes in surprise as everyone shouted so hard his ears hurt.

Fuck! That felt amazing.

He opened his eyes again and Zoro threw the mic for him to catch it.

“Welcome to the band, idiot” He said with a big smile as the blond felt his heart go like crazy.

He smiled at the audience and then glared at his brothers, his smile grew bigger and he showed them his middle finger.

“Motherfucker!” His blue haired brother, Niji shouted.

Sanji then looked down to the ‘cursed’ guitar and closed his eyes as Luffy counted for them to start. Sanji and the others then started to play in a unison as Usopp was fixing the sound.

**_You say that I suck and I'm lousy,_ **

**_You say I can't write, not yet_ **

**_You always told me how to be,_ **

**_Now I'm sick of it_ **

**_Zoro smiled as the blond sang, his voice getting to a range he could never get to._ **

**_Sorry doesn't make it okay,_ **

**_When I'm the one that paid your way_ **

**_Don't preach_ **

As Sanji opened his eyes, he looked to Zoro and smiled, after that, he looked back to his brothers and tried not to laugh at their faces.

**_You're drilling a hole in my ceiling,_ **

**_Too bad it won't rain_ **

**_But who's living without any feeling,_ **

**_So don't you complain_ **

****

**_Sorry doesn't make it okay,_ **

**_When I'm the one that paid your way,_ **

**_Sorry doesn't make it okay,_ **

**_When I'm the one that paid your way_ **

**_Don't preach_ **

Of course, it was about his brothers never giving him the credit for singing, when it was obvious that they were not good enough to do it.

**_I can't believe what you say,_ **

**_How you live, how you love, how you lie,_ **

**_You took my money away,_ **

**_Made me sleep on the floor that I bought,_ **

**_But I don't care anyway,_ **

**_Cuz I laugh when you cry,_ **

**_Do you think you would die if I said_ **

**_Don't preach_ **

The music was amazing and Sanji knew those lyrics were hurting them deep, deep inside as he saw their faces. That was all, he was tired of not being as well paid as them, of never being free to write a song or even doing what he loved, of living with those bastards and dealing with their stupid jokes and their physical and verbal abuse.

**_Sorry doesn't make it okay,_ **

**_When I'm the one that paid your way,_ **

**_Sorry doesn't make it okay,_ **

**_When I'm the one that paid your way_ **

****

**_The house, the bed, the cars and the front door,_ **

**_How's it feel now that it's paid for,_ **

**_Already paid for, [4x]_ **

**_Everybody's paid for [4x]_ **

After a while that looked like an eternity, they stopped playing and Sanji opened his eyes wide as everyone shouted and clapped for them. He smiled and looked at Zoro with the happiest expression he ever made and the other man smiled back at him.

“You look happy” Zoro said and the blond smiled.

“I am”

“Better keep that smile, because you’re going to lose it after my song” Zoro said as he looked at the blond. “Sing yours”

Franky took his guitar again and smiled.

“Which one’s first, guys?”

“My song” Sanji said and looked at Law with a big smile as the other man showed him his thumb before Usopp ran to the scenario and pushed him away as the blond laughed.

Usopp then smiled at the blond and in a second he started to play the keyboard with Luffy playing the drums in a jazzy rhythm, Sanji turned around to look at him and opened his eyes wide when he saw the young man smiling as a happy kid. That was all it took for him to smile like a dork and start to sing.

_**I'm tired of all your excuses** _

_**I'm tired of all your lies** _

_**Your filthy schemes and abuses** _

_**Ooh, I've finally grown wise** _

_**Got tired of chasin' it down** _

_**Maybe it's better that I'm not around** _

Zoro’s guitar entered and the blond felt his body electrify when the chorus started.

_**And I'm on the highway to nowhere** _

_**Tryin' to get by without you** _

_**I don't know why it took me so long to** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere with you** _

Suddenly, all their voices mixing together for the last part of the chorus.

**_Wind up back at nowhere Wind up back at nowhere with you_ **

Sanji was really happy, he could say he was the happiest person in the world.

_**It's time for a little payback** _

_**It's time for a little respect** _

_**You can't just rewind and playback** _

_**All of the shit that you wrecked** _

_**And I'm on the highway to nowhere** _

_**Tryin' to get by without you** _

_**I don't know why it took me so long to** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere with you** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere with you** _

Sanji was really happy, he could say he was the happiest person in the world.

_**It's time for a little payback** _

_**It's time for a little respect** _

_**You can't just rewind and playback** _

_**All of the shit that you wrecked** _

_**And I'm on the highway to nowhere** _

_**Tryin' to get by without you** _

_**I don't know why it took me so long to** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere with you** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere with you** _

Zoro’s guitar solo suddenly came and everyone in the audience cheered and shouted as the green haired man smiled and totally enjoyed the moment. After that, the blond started again with the chorus, shouting and letting out all his excitement at the last part of it and walking, jumping and letting all his feelings out as he repeated the last sentence and finished it with his voice fading along with the music as he was out of breath.

_**And I'm on the highway to nowhere** _

_**Tryin' to get by without you** _

_**I don't know why it took me so long to** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere with you** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh** _

_**Wind up back at nowhere with you, oh yeah** _

**_Wind up back at nowhere_ **

**_Wind up back at nowhere with you!_ **

**_Wind up back at nowhere with you!_ **

**_Wind up back at nowhere with you_ **

Zoro walked towards the blond and suddenly put his arm around Sanji’s shoulder as he put his face near the blonde’s ear.

“You better prepare”

Sanji smiled at him.

“Fuck you” He said as he took Zoro by the collar of his shirt. “You better prepare to be my dog for an entire day”

Zoro laughed.

“I taught you the other day how to play this song, so you better remember” Zoro said as he gave the blond his white guitar and the screams at the audience were high enough to make him close his eyes again.

“I-I can play with the cursed one”

“No, no, this makes it better” Zoro said as he laughed. “I’ll use the black one to play the solo”

He went to take it and looked at everyone in the band and the blond sighed loudly.

“This is our last song, but I need to tell you that I don’t really get along with our new singer, so you better help me annoy him” Zoro said to the audience and laughed.

Everyone started to play their instruments except for Zoro, it was like a weird mix of hard rock and country music, but Sanji really liked it.

_**I can only imagine whatcha keepin' underneath** _

_**Your shy reaction passion** _

_**That your hiding, got me thinkin' dirty thoughts** _

_**The way it fits ya, like a glove** _

_**From your head down to your toes oh** _

_**Heaven knows, it's a show, when you walk** _

_**Right through the door** _

“Motherfucker…” Sanji whispered as he looked in shock at Zoro.

_**I'll spin you like a record** _

_**What are we waiting for** _

_**You know we'd get their quicker** _

_**If it weren't for all those zippers** _

Zoro took out the mix from it’s base and turned around to look at the already blushing blond that tried not to look at him. Zoro smiled as Franky played the guitar harder and Luffy started to move on his seat at the sound of the music and the crowd shouting in surprise.

_**I know you got some moves** _

_**Like walkin' on the moon** _

_**Red leather drives you wild** _

_**Crazy train just ain't your style** _

_**I know you got it** _

_**The way you wear it** _

_**You look so bad in** _

_**Your Michael Jackson jacket** _

Zoro smirked and walked away from the blond, getting closer to the audience with a devil smile.

_**Yeah, boy you're a killer, shootin' through my cool** _

_**Wanna get your lipstick on my pillow, such a thriller** _

_**When you're dancin' round the room** _

_**Underneath the covers, messing up my head,** _

_**In your candy apple red, like it's nothing** _

_**Just a button, lights go down I'm buzzin'** _

Sanji’s face turned a deeper shade of red as he looked at his brothers laughing at him but suddenly changing to a serious face when Zoro glared at them.

_**I'll spin you like a record** _

_**What are we waiting for** _

_**You know we'd get their quicker** _

_**If it weren't for all those zippers** _

_**I know you got some moves** _

_**Like walkin' on the moon** _

_**Red leather drives you wild** _

_**Crazy train just ain't your style** _

_**I know you got it** _

_**The way you wear it** _

_**You look so bad in** _

_**Your Michael Jackson jacket** _

Yeah, Sanji was going to kick him in the face for that song. Still, it was like he heard those lyrics before, like Zoro said all those things to him before. Sanji blushed and looked down as he laughed and played the guitar, listening how Nami was speaking on the background with a sexy voice that obviously drove his stupid brothers crazy.

_**Come on baby whatcha say we get lost** _

_**I think I've waited long enough** _

_**Dontcha think it's time you take it off, take it off** _

_**I know you got some moves** _

_**Like walkin' on the moon** _

_**Red leather drives you wild** _

_**Crazy train just ain't your style** _

_**I know you got it** _

_**The way you wear it** _

_**You look so bad in** _

_**Nothin' but your Michael Jackson jacket.** _

Yeah, Sanji was going to kick him in the face for that song. Still, it was like he heard those lyrics before, like Zoro said all those things to him before. Sanji blushed and looked down as he laughed and played the guitar, listening how Nami was speaking on the background with a sexy voice that obviously drove his stupid brothers crazy.

Zoro then started with the guitar solo, at the end of it he walked towards the blond and got closer to him with a devil smile as the blond started to play his guitar alone, all the others stopped playing and Zoro grabbed his hair with one hand as he tried not to laugh at Sanji’s red face and the audience screamed in surprise.

“Shitty moss head!” The blond shouted and the others in the band laughed as they noticed Sanji shouted that through the mic.

“I-I’ll kill you!”

Zoro tried to catch the blond as the other man got out of the scenario running and laughing at him.

Nami looked at Sanji’s brothers with a serious expression and sighed loudly as she walked out of there with the others.

“Congratulations” Law said as he took his own guitar and smiled at the blond. “See you later”

“Good luck” The blond said with a smile.

“I don’t need it” Law said as he rolled his eyes and smiled back to the blond. “Let’s go out for dinner when this finishes”

“Yea---- What the fuck?!” Sanji opened his eyes wide as Zoro tool him by the arm and dragged him away as Law laughed.

“You’re my slave for a day”

“Now that I think about it, why the fuck did you write that?!”

“There’s people that knows what you did to me and the fact that we used to… have something, mostly people from music school… Maybe they wonder why we are in the same band after all that”

“And was it necessary to use those lyrics?!”

“Yes, why no---” Zoro stopped speaking when he saw Sanji’s brothers enter the room.

“Ah, look who have come”

“I never expected you would get in a band so soon” Yonji, the green haired guy said as he looked around. “Ugh, such a filthy place”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sanji pushed Zoro softly and looked at his brothers.

“That guy right there invited us”

“Just to the concert, get out of here”

“Come on, we all know that you all won’t last long” Niji said and crossed his arms. “Who would like to be with such a disgusting person?”

“Such a homosexual piece of crap”

“Don’t forget the depressed part” Ichiji, the redhead said with a big smile.

“Hah! Maybe if this shitty band doesn’t go well he’ll try to----”

“Shut the fuck up!” Sanji shouted. “Get the fuck out of here, didn’t I tell you I didn’t want to see your faces again?!”

“Hey, hey, better watch your mouth!” Niji said as he walked towards Sanji and grabbed him by his shirt.

“Hah?!”

Zoro took Niji’s arm and pushed him away as he glared at Sanji’s brothers.

“I told you to come to the concert, but I never told you to get backstage, get the hell out of here”

“Oh, who are you? His boyfriend?”

“What if I am? Get the hell out of here” Zoro said and Nami walked towards them.

“You guys, get out of here. Or maybe you want me to put on a scandal about you? I still don’t forget the crazy shit you tried to do to me”

“Let’s go, guys” Ichiji said as he looked at Nami.

“Don’t forget that you can’t win against us, idiot” Yonji said and Sanji made a face.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourselves? Like hell you’ll get a new singer soon”

“We’ll see, idiot”

They walked out of there and Sanji sighed loudly as Zoro looked at him with a weird expression.

“Thanks, Zoro”

“Huh? Ah, yeah…” The green haired man then looked at Nami and frowned. “What the hell did they try to do to you?”

“Those bastards were always sexually harassing me, that’s why I stopped seeing Sanji”

“What?!”

“They are disgusting Zoro, not just stupid rock stars with lots of money and a shitty attitude towards their fans, those guys are disgusting, violent, foul mouthed and cruel people”

Sanji sat on a chair near them and covered his face with his hands.

“Those guys won’t rest until they see me dead or… like before”

“Like before? What do you mean?” Zoro asked.

“That’s a long story, but I don’t think you need to know it now” Sanji answered and kept looking down as the other man looked at him.

“What do they have that make you feel so uneasy?”

“It’s not like that… Anytime I see them, I get some bad memories”

“What do you mean?”

“If I left the band, it was because those guys were always hitting me, humiliating me, making fun of me or even destroying my stuff and even my life…”

“What the…”

“Ugh… you’ve already asked about the disgusting scars at my arms, right? S-Some of them are the result of their physical abuse…”

“Sanji…!” Nami went to hug him as hard as she could as she tried not to cry. Seeing sanji in that state wasn’t good at all. “I’m so sorry for not being there all this time…!”

“It’s fine, Nami…” Sanji looked up to her and smiled. “I’m free from those bastards now”

As the blond smiled at Nami, Zoro kept on looking at Sanji’s hands in surprise.

Maybe… Maybe if he hadn’t cheat on him, the blond would’ve been a happier person.

Some minutes later Law walked towards the blond and made an alarmed expression.

“Those bastards were here, right?”

“It’s fine, Law” Sanji rolled his eyes and the other man frowned.

“Why do you act like that towards this blond?”

“I’m his doctor” Law simply said and looked around for a bottle of water.

“His doctor?!”

“Didn’t you know?” Luffy asked “He always treats my wounds when I get hurt!”

“No, I didn’t know”

“Ah, news sure travel fast” Franky said as he walked inside the place with Robin by his side.

“What?” Sanji asked.

“The news of you being our new singer are everywhere”

Sanji’s eyes opened wide in surprise and the blond looked around him as he tried to take out his phone from his pocket.

“Oh my god” Sanji said with a big smile.

“Let’s go celebrate!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Leave some cool kudos or an awesome comment if you liked it.
> 
> Ahahaha i forgot to put on the songs:  
> Pop Evil- Deal with the devil  
> Drake bell- Don't preach  
> Drake Bell- Highway to nowhere  
> Saving Abel- Michael Jackson's jacket


	3. Bad reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New songs and a new opportunity for the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ I'm back! I'm back!!  
> I was waiting for the perfect time to write a new chapter for this fic but school has kept me busy... anyways! Here's the new chapter and I must say... The songs included in here are some of my favorite songs, so you better give them a try hahahaha

As soon as Law and his band finished packing their stuff on their bus, they all decided to go to a restaurant near the center of the city.

“Robin and I can follow the bus, just so I can take back my car” Franky said as he crossed his arms and Robin nodded.

“Hmm? Robin and you?” Nami asked with a devil smile.

“S-Shut up!” Franky shouted and Robin started to chuckle.

“Fine, we’ll see you at the restaurant” Law said as he got in the bus behind Luffy.

* * *

 

“Woah, you redecorated” Sanji said as he looked around him. “Amazing, you even have space for drums”

“Penguin and Sachi wanted more space”

“Well, they did a good job”

“It is not as big as yours, but I guess it’s fine” Law crossed his arms and sat on a couch near the window.

“As yours?”

“We also have a bus, but it is bigger” Luffy said as he looked through a mini bar at the back.

“H-Hey, don’t open people’s fridges without asking!” Sanji shouted.

“It’s fine, he always does that” Law said and rolled his eyes.

“Hey, servant!” Zoro shouted and the blond jumped in surprise.

“F-Fuck you!”

“Let’s play something” Zoro said as he pointed at his guitars and showed Sanji a smirk. “Come on”

“Law, do you remember your song?”

“First, it’s not my song…” Law rolled his eyes and sighed loudly “Second, you say it’s my song but it doesn’t even describe me”

“What song?” Zoro asked with a serious expression.

“Calling Dr. Love by Kiss”

“Oh, I know that song!” Luffy jumped and smiled at them “I’ll play with you!”

“Well, I think it isn’t that bad to know how you’ve improved your voice”

“Do you know how to play it?” Sanji turned around and asked to the green haired man.

“Uh… Just let me listen to the song once and I guess I’ll be ready”

“I’m tired, guys… Tell Penguin to play the bass” Nami said as she looked to the ceiling of the bus.

“Oh, okay I’ll play, it isn’t the first time we play that song together” Penguin said as he walked towards them.

“Hmm? You’ve played before?”

“We even wrote a song with Luffy’s brother” Sanji said as he looked around.

“You wrote a song with Ace?!” Luffy asked with a big smile on his face.  

“Y-Yeah…”

“How come we never knew about you?”

“Ah, well…” Sanji blushed and looked away from the young man “Let’s just say that I didn’t want to hang out with new people”

“Well, we’re lucky that you are here with us now. You seem to really enjoy this, so it makes me happy too” Luffy said with a big smile and Sanji stared at him with a serious expression, his hands shaking and his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m… uh… s-sorry” Sanji said and looked down as he covered his face with his hands.

Zoro stared at the blond and then turned around to look at Nami smiling from ear to ear, like she was proud of Sanji. He then looked at Law and the other man shook his head.

“L-Let’s play or I’ll get tired”

“Yeah!” Luffy shouted and ran to his position as the blond jumped in surprise and seemed to clean tears off his face. Law chuckled and took the microphone.

“You’ll play guitar with Zoro-ya, right?”

“Yeah, ready, Moss head?” Sanji said as he took Law’s guitar from its base. He made a sign to Zoro and the green haired man took off his earphones, he walked towards the blond and took his guitar , after a moment, he started to play as Luffy took one of the cans of soda he was drinking and started to hit it.

Sanji laughed as the young man hit the can with a big smile, as it sounded like the intro of the song. Law started to sing as he looked at Luffy with a smirk on his face.

“Idiot” Zoro said as he chuckled.

_You need my love baby, oh so bad_

_You're not the only one I've ever had_

_And if I say I wanna set you free_

_Don't you know you'll be in misery._

_Zoro’s eyes opened wide as he stared at Law._

_They call me (Dr. Love)_

_They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)_

_I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)_

 

Sanji singing after Law with a high voice made Zoro’s face turn red, as he pushed the blond with his arm and made a face. The blond totally ignored him and smiled as he walked towards Law and sang with him using the same mic.

 

_And even though I'm full of sin_

_In the end you'll let me in_

_You'll let me through, there's nothin' you can do_

_You need my lovin', don't you know it's true_

_So if you please get on your knees_

_There are no bills, there are no fees_

_Baby, I know what your problem is_

_The first step of the cure is a kiss_

_Sanji smiled at the black-haired man as Law punched him in the arm in a friendly way._

_So call me (Dr. Love)_

_They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)_

_I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love), ha_

_They call me (Dr. Love),_

_they call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)_

_I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)_

That was all it took for Zoro to close his eyes and feel how his blood was becoming cold, his hands moving fiercely as he played the solo, making both Sanji and Law open their eyes in surprise. Law smiled at Zoro and started to sing as the other man finished playing. Sanji smiling at him.

O _oh, they Call me (Dr. Love)_

_I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love)_

_I've got the cure_

_you're thinking of (calling Dr. Love), yeah_

_Yeah, they call me (Dr. Love)_

_They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)_

_I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)_

_Love, love, love, (Dr. Love)_

_Love, love, love, love, (calling Dr. Love) love Dr. Love_

_(Calling Dr. Love)_

_I've got the cure you're thinkin' (Dr. Love)_

_I've got the cure you're thinkin' (calling Dr. Love)_

_I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)_

_(Dr. Love)_

_They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)_

_I've got the cure_

 

Everyone stopped playing and Law coughed.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Dude, you really know how to play the guitar” Law said as he looked at Zoro, he looked around and went for a bottle of water. “I guess I’ll stop smoking for a while”

“Hah!” Penguin made that noise as he smiled at Law. “Told you, you need to stop smoking or your voice will end like Sanji’s”

“What?!”

“Shut up!”

“Why do you say it is Torao’s song?” Luffy suddenly asked and Sanji laughed.

“Ace was the one who said it first, I just agreed with that”

“Why am I friends with them?” Law said as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh! Ace is coming back next month, maybe you all can play the song you three wrote”

“That sounds good”

“How about you come play at our shows for the rest of the month or until you get a new album?” Law suddenly said and everyone turned around to look at him.

“WHAT?!”

“We can even get Ace to come to the last show to play that song together” Law smiled. “And you can even teach Zoro-ya to play the song”

“W-Why Zoro?”

“I don’t know, you two have chemis---” He was suddenly interrupted by the blond throwing a pillow to him as the green haired man laughed.

“That was a good throw”

“Ok, guys, we arrived!”

Luffy instantly ran out of the bus and screamed in surprise.

“W-What the hell?!” Nami shouted.

All of them ran out of the bus, just to find Robin and Franky getting out of the car and Luffy being held by a tall woman with pale skin and long, black hair.

“I-Isn’t it…” Sanji blushed instantly. “Isn’t it Boa Hancock?!”

“The famous model?!” Penguin said as he looked at her.

“Ah, she’s Luffy’s fiancé” Zoro said and Sanji opened his eyes in shock.

“You’re fucking kidding”

“No, he’s not” Nami said as she looked at her phone with a worried face.

“So, you’re telling me someone like Luffy is going to marry Boa Hancock?!”

“Y-Yeah…”

Usopp walked out of the bus and got close to Nami with a serious expression, totally ignoring Zoro and Sanji shouting at each other about Luffy’s fiancé.

“Did you see it?” The long nosed man said as he showed his phone to Nami.

“Yeah… I never expected it would be like this, I was hoping everyone to be fine with Sanji being part of our band”

“It was just a small bunch of haters, but suddenly his brothers started to spread everywhere some nasty things about him”

“Damn it…”

“What do we do now?”

Nami looked at the blond as he laughed and started to make Zoro mad with some jokes.

“He looks so happy now… I can’t just tell him”

“W-Well… Let’s celebrate today and then we’ll tell him tomorrow”

“I just don’t want him to worry”

Nami closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

“Huh? Is everything okay, Nami?” Sanji asked and the redhead forced a smile.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, my head hurts a little”

“Maybe you’re hungry, let’s go get something to eat”

As they got inside the restaurant, he could notice people staring at them. At first, he thought of everyone staring at Hancock, but then he noticed some people was staring at him with disgust.

“Huh?”

“W-What’s wrong, Sanji?” Nami asked as she noticed how the blond stopped walking.

“N-No, it’s nothing… I just felt like everyone was looking at me”

Zoro turned around and looked at them with suspicion.

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked.

“N-Nothing”

“That doesn’t sound good for the king of drama”

“S-Shut up!”

As they started to eat and drink, Sanji could still notice some people staring at him.

“Shit…” He stood up and walked out of the restaurant for a quick smoke. As he looked for his lighter, he could hear a woman talking to her boyfriend.

“Look at him, I liked him back when he was with the Vinsmokes, but to know that all this time he was a total asshole to everyone” The woman said with totally no care.

“Huh?” Sanji looked at them.

“And now he’s with that shitty underrated band”

The blond closed his fists and tried to keep himself from shouting at them.

“W-Well… it looks like he’s enjoying this new band more, he even put more passion in his presentation at tonight’s concert” The woman’s boyfriend tried to explain. “I think he’ll come up with better music”

“But did you see how rude he was?! With that concert and the previous one, he’s shown his middle finger to the audience two times!” The woman said with a mad face as she looked back at Sanji. “Plus, did you hear about what he tried to do?!”

“The last one was for his brothers. Didn’t you see them?”

“How ungrateful of him!” The woman said and Sanji rolled his eyes. Enough was enough.

“Hey” Zoro said as he walked out of the restaurant. Sanji turned around to look at him in surprise. “Huh? You look tense”

“It’s nothing, I’m just a little tired…”

“Ok… I supposed you were going out for a smoke, you left your lighter at the table”

“Oh, thanks” Sanji took it and smiled at the green haired man.

“You better keep an eye on that, once Nami looked at it with wide eyes, I could notice it is made of gold”

Sanji laughed.

“She likes bright things”

“Y-Yeah… bright things”

Sanji looked down after he lit his cigarette and Zoro started to walk back inside.

“H-Hey, I have a question”

“Hmm?”

“Is people not liking the fact that I’m part of the band?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Somehow people has been staring at me and I just heard some guys talking about me in a not so pleasant way”

“Ah… well, It’s normal”

Suddenly, Zoro’s phone started to make a repetitive sound, like he was getting a lot of notifications.

“Woah, you must be pretty popular”

“Since we got out of that concert, my phone has been doing that, I think it is from twitter”

“L-Let me see that!”

“Hah?! Get your own phone, bastard!”

“You don’t get it! This is getting weird, Zoro”

“Ok, ok…”

The green haired man took out his phone and looked at it, his eyes opened wide and he just unlocked it to give it to the blond.

“W-What’s wrong?”

“I-it was from twitter…”

“So?”

“Look for yourself”

Sanji scrolled through Zoro’s twitter and found a lot of people mentioning him and saying rude things about him and the blond, just to notice all of it started thanks to one of their acquaintances at music school and some tweets from his brothers throwing shit at them.

“S-Shit…”

“Those bastards…!”

It was obvious his brothers were going to start some scandal about him, but he never thought he was going to find some deep stuff about him everywhere. It was just a photo with text, text written by his brothers about his past, about all he had done before he left them.

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked as he noticed how Sanji lost all the color on his face as his eyes opened wide and his hands started to tremble. “Hey!”

“S-Shit… Why did they do that?!”

“What?!” Zoro shouted as the blond started to walk around the street with Zoro’s phone in his hands. “Answer me!”

“I heard you guys screaming, what’s happening?!” Nami said as she walked out of the restaurant with an alarmed expression.

“Is everything okay?!” Law asked, walking behind Nami.

“They revealed almost everything about the last years, Law!”

“W-What?!”

“Fuck!” Sanji pulled his own hair as he walked in circles.

“Calm down! What the hell are you talking about?!” Zoro screamed as he tried to stop the blonde.

“I-I can’t tell you! I can’t!”

Zoro stared at him for a moment until he got mad at the blond and quickly took the phone from him.

“Let me----!”

“What is all this about, Law?” Nami asked as she looked at Zoro.

“I can’t say it like it’s nothing… I’m his doctor after all…”

“Forget about your ethic codes! Look at these two, what the hell is happening?!”

“Ugh! Just tell her, Law”

“He used to consume drugs back then…”

“Hah?!”

Sanji looked away from Nami as Zoro made a face and stood next to the blond.

“Why?” Nami said with a worried expression. Of course she knew about that, but she didn’t believe it at first, not with Sanji being so healthy, well, almost.

“Well… I used to think that was the only way I could keep up with that horrible life, after all” Sanji said as he crossed his arms and looked down. “Not that I’m proud about that”

“You should’ve told me… dumbass!”

Sanji opened his eyes wide as he looked at Nami with a dead expression.

“S-Sorry… If you really cared about that, I should have told you before…” Sanji laughed softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave the band if that’s what you all want. Sorry for causing so much trouble again” He said as he put his hand on Zoro’s shoulder.

“Oi, aren’t you overthinking this? You haven’t consumed any of those things in a long time---” Law said but he was suddenly interrupted by Zoro punching the blond in the face.

“Idiot! Who the hell said you had to leave the fucking band?!”

The green haired man grabbed Sanji by his arm and dragged the blond inside the restaurant.

“Franky, lend me the keys of your car!”

“Eh?! Why?!”

“Just do it!”

“Ok, ok! But if I find even a little scratch on it, you’ll pay for it!”

“Yeah, whatever!”

Franky took out the keys of his car and threw them to Zoro.

“Where are you going?” Robin asked as she looked at Sanji’s alarmed expression.

“Back home, see you there later”

“Wait, wait!” Luffy shouted. “Are you okay, Sanji?!”

Zoro glared at the blond and the other man nodded, forcing a smile.

“Yup, I forgot something back home”

They walked out of the restaurant, totally ignoring Law and Nami, just to get to Franky’s car and stop in front of it.

“Get inside the car” Zoro said with a soft voice as he pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” Sanji said.

“Get inside the car”

“No”

“Get inside the damn car, god damn it!” Zoro shouted, making the people around them stare in surprise.

“Ok, ok!”

The whole way back home was about Zoro shouting to the blond about not deciding about the band by himself and the blond screaming back to tell him the right directions.

“Oh, my god… We’re safe!” Sanji said as Zoro parked out of the building. He got out of the car as fast as he could and kissed the ground.

“Tch!”

“Don’t ‘tch’ me! I thought we were going to get to another country!”

Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Damn, you still have the worst sense of direction!”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Sorry about before, by the way…”

The green haired man sighed loudly as he crossed his arms.

“I was just so worried that you all would hate me after knowing all that stuff”

“Well, it’s not like we come from the best families, it’s normal… I guess…”

“I swear I haven’t tried any of those things in years”

“You don’t need to swear a thing, idiot. At least you’re less worried than before”

“Sorry…”

“Agh, what do you plan to do? Are you going to just keep on singing even though everyone hates you now?”

“Well, it’s not like they have the best followers, it’s not that everyone hates me, plus… My reputation has always been bad”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s because I’ve never put effort on the presentations with them, why was I going to do that if I can’t even stand those bastards?”

“I think you do have a point” Zoro said as he rolled his eyes. “How about you just answer their futile try to break you with a song for the next concert?”

“The next concert with Law’s band?”

“Yeah, just write a song to tell them you don’t really give a fuck about them”

“That sounds good…” Sanji said as he put his hands in his pockets and smiled. “Hey, why are you helping me?”

Zoro sighed.

“I guess it’s because I feel kind of guilty about the past”

“Heh? But you shouldn’t”

“Well, I’ve got part of the blame for doing what I did and making you go to live with them”

“But it was my fault for doing that cruel thing to you”

“It doesn’t matter, I still can pay the debt… I just need to save more money”

“D-Didn’t you say you already paid it all?!”

Zoro ignored him and walked inside the house.

“Hey, wait!”

“I don’t want you to pay even a penny of that debt, you already gave the money back with that guitar”

“It’s not that, Zoro, it must have increased by now!”

“Yeah, it did, but that’s none of your business”

“Don’t say that!”

“J-Just shut up and go write that damn song of yours, I’ll go get something to eat at the kitchen”

“Ah, right… You didn’t get to eat a thing” Sanji said. “Let me cook something for you”

“Hah?!”

“Come on, it’s the least thing I can do to thank you”

“Ok, I guess you’re right”

The blond smiled as the other man walked towards the kitchen without thinking.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Whatever is fine”

* * *

 

Sanji sat on the floor near Zoro’s bed as the other man was looking through his phone.

“Who said you could get inside my room?”

“Me”

“Oh, so you have authority here?”

“Well, I still don’t know what to write”

“How about you leave your usual high notes aside and sing that song with your husky voice?” The green haired man said as his eyes didn’t leave the screen. “Well, just saying”

“Eh?”

“You know, the voice you use to talk, the product of your nicotine addiction”

“Hey, my voice has always been like that!”

“Really? I think it is huskier than before... But understand, your “manly” voice, the usual one, without altering for singing”

“Hmm? Why?”

“The day I discovered you were going to join the band, you were at the shower singing with that voice, I thought it sounded more like you… kind of like when you used to sing alone at your room back when we lived together”  

“So, you want my song to sound rude and manly?”

“Oh, it’s not that you have such a macho voice” Zoro made a face. “But I guess you’re right”

“Oh, I see…”

“Why don’t you call it ‘Bad reputation’? Since you said you didn’t care about it”

“Oh, that sounds good!” Sanji stood up and sat on Zoro’s bed. The other man showed a devilish smile and looked at the blond.

“The last time you were on my bed didn’t end with you leaving quickly”

Sanji’s face turned bright red and the other man laughed.

“Fuck you!” He said as he punched Zoro’s leg.

“I was just joking, just joking!”

“Dumbass mosshead!” Sanji took Zoro’s jacket from the edge of the bed and hit him on the face as hard as he could.

“Hey!” The other man sat on the bed and threw himself on top of the blond.

“Ah, leave me alone, perverted idiot!”

“So, now I’m the pervert?!”

“Yes, you are!”

Zoro laughed hard and the blond stared at him.

“See? Things can still be like before”

“Huh?”

“Obviously not completely, if we talk about sleeping together or stuff like that, but we still hang out like before…”

“To be honest, I really missed living with someone else” Sanji said as he fixed his bangs. “I guess it was normal”

“Oh~ so you thought of telling me you were sorry?”

“As if!” Sanji shouted as he kicked the other man out of the bed. “J-Just help me write this damn song!”

“Okay, okay”

Sanji rolled his eyes. Of course, he used to think about telling the other man he was sorry, that’s why he kept that expensive guitar hanging on Zoro’s wall. He always thought he would someday go look for the other man and ask for forgiveness… But he wasn’t brave enough.

* * *

 

As Sanji walked out of Zoro’s room with the finished song in his hands, the green haired man walking out behind him, shouting insults like ‘dumbass’ ‘idiot’ ‘dirty eyebrow’ ‘curly idiot to the blond as they walked downstairs.

“Hey! Stop!”

“Do you know what time it is?! I lost three hours of my precious sleeping time!”

“Then go back to sleep!”

“I can’t! This is all your fault”

“Why?!”

“Curly idiot…”

“I said stop!”

They went to the living room and everyone else got home after some minutes. Nami stared at Sanji and the other man smiled at her.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…”

“I see…”

“Hey, Nami…” Sanji said as he scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry about---”

“No, it’s fine… I also took care of that issue”

“Huh?”

“They’ll be taking down that post, so don’t worry”

“Eh? For real?!”

“Yes” Nami smiled. “So, what are you doing here? I thought you were already sleeping”

“We wrote a new song” Zoro said as he sat next to the blond, hitting him on the arm with his elbow.

“Really?! Oh, because we need a new song”

“What do you mean?”

“The next concert with Law’s band is at the beach, and we need a song suited for that”

“Shit…” Zoro sighed loudly. “Well… The song isn’t suited for that but… We think it is cool…?”

“So, what are you doing here? Start writing!”

“Again?!” Sanji asked in horror.

“We’ll do it tomorrow, I’m going to sleep” Zoro said as he stood up and walked towards the stairs.

“Who said you could decide?” Nami said as she glared at the two dorks looking at her with tired expressions.

“Hah?!”

“Go, Go! And I want something funny and or exciting for that song!”

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and sighed.

“I’ll go get the coffee…” Zoro said as the blond walked towards the fridge.

“Let me make some snacks”

While Zoro disconnected the coffee machine and walked out of the kitchen, he walked back to the entrance of the kitchen and looked at the blond.

“See you upstairs”

“Yeah!”

After a while, he left the others drinking tea at the kitchen and went with Zoro.

“They seem closer… I guess?” Franky said as he poured some milk on Robin’s tea.

“It seems like it… Thank you” Robin said as she gave Franky a sweet smile.

“Look who’s talking” Luffy said as he rolled his eyes and Nami laughed.

* * *

 

Sanji brought some snacks and drinks to Zoro’s room and sat on the floor next to Zoro’s bed.

“So… Any ideas?”

“I’m blank”

Sanji looked at his phone and smirked.

“Do you know what’s the Spanish word for desserts?”

“Hmm?”

“Postres”

“So, what?”

“I don’t know, I just like Spanish… Wish I could learn how to speak Spanish…”

“It would sound good for a title, you know? That word…”

“Really?”

“Nami said the concert will take place at the beach, didn’t she?”

“Yes…”

“Hmm… Are you by any chance still into girls?”

“Why?”

“Just wait”

Zoro started to scribble on a notebook and smirked. The blond then ignored him and started to eat some snacks.

“Give me one” Zoro said as he opened his mouth without looking at the blond.

“Hah?!”

“I’m writing a song here, come on!”

“Do it yourself!”

“Come on, it’s not the first time you put something in my mouth” Zoro said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and the other man shoved snacks on Zoro’s mouth.

“Idiot…”

Zoro laughed hard and kept writing, Sanji stared at him and then looked away as he fixed his hair uncomfortably.

Even though everything with Zoro was over, every now and then, Sanji used to remember all he did with the other man, even though Zoro always remembered him the fact that they used to fuck, he also remembered when they used to play some music together, even write songs. He would sing while the other man would play the guitar at night or on a free day.

As the blond stared at his own hands, remembering something else from the past, the other man kept writing. At some moments, he would ask Sanji what would rhyme with some word or even tap a rhythm on the table with his fingers as he closed his eyes and mouthed what he was writing.

Sanji smiled as he saw the other man so concentrated.

“I think I’ve got the first part” Zoro said as he stood up and stretched.

“Really? That was fast”

Sanji took the notebook and smiled at it.

“Hey, this looks cool”

“With a good rhythm and a powerful guitar, it’ll sound amazing”

“How about some crazy drums?”

“Hmm?”

“Come on, let’s go to the instruments”

Zoro smirked and followed the blond to the studio.

* * *

 

“Is Luffy okay if I use his drums?” Sanji asked.

“Yeah, yeah”

Sanji took the drumsticks and smiled.

“It’s been a long time since I play these” Sanji smiled. “So, the letter would sound perfect with hard drums at the beginning after a guitar”

“Like? No, wait, let me…” Zoro looked around him and took his new black guitar. He plugged it and smirked as he played a part of the guitar he was planning. “I was planning the lead guitar to sound like this”

“Play that again”

Zoro played it again but this time with the blond also playing the drums, making the guitar sound a lot better.

“This sounds like something good for the beach”

“Hey, that sounds good” Usopp said as he entered the studio. “Did you just write that?”

“Zoro did, isn’t it amazing?”

“Yup! But come on, let’s go to sleep, guys… Nami was kidding, you know?”

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and smiled.

“Nah, I think we’ll stay up preparing the rest of the song”

“Now that I think about it… Usopp, come help us a little bit!” Sanji said and Usopp looked at him with his eyes wide open.

“What?”

“The piano… how about a piano throughout the song?”

“That would make it sound a lot like a rock and roll song”

“Yeah, but with our style”

Usopp looked around as if he was trying to find a way to escape from Sanji’s sight.

“Just ten minutes… even less!” Sanji begged and Usopp sighed loudly.

“Ok, ok…”

After they finished with the song, Usopp went to sleep, leaving both Zoro and Sanji alone.

“So, let’s go to sleep” Sanji said as he yawned and turned around to look at Zoro, who was playing a slow and almost silent song with his black guitar.

“Hmm? Didn’t we write that song together?”

“Ah… Yeah… I’ll just stay a little longer”

“Why are you playing that?”

“I can’t seem to remember the lyrics” Zoro said as he looked away. “I just remember the music”

“Hmm…” Sanji stretched his arms and made a thoughtful expression. “I think I have the lyrics in one of my old notebooks”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ll look for it tomorrow. Good night, Marimo” Sanji walked out of the studio and turned off the lights of the hallway.

The next morning, Sanji woke up to the sound of Luffy screaming.

“What the fuck is happening?” Sanji said as he scratched the back of his head and yawned.

“Luffy overslept” Robin said as she fixed her hair.

“Huh?”

“Since Zoro stopped being our singer, the band stopped giving concerts. So, Luffy thought about getting a job”

“Luffy?!”

“Well, we still have some debts and we need to eat… even though I cooperate with the money I get from my concerts, it’s still not enough” Robin said with a calm expression.

“Eh?! You should’ve told me!”

“Why?”

“I can help with that, I’ve got lots of money from The Vinsmokes”

“We can’t accept that” Zoro said as he opened the door behind Sanji.

“Why not?!”

“We just can’t”

“Are you an idiot?!” Nami shouted.

“I’m not an idiot, we can’t accept his money just because!”  
“Well, take it as a rent for living here”

“No!”

“Yes!” Nami screamed as she walked towards Sanji.

“I said no!”

“You have no opinion here when you’re the one that can’t help at all because of your own debts!”

“Y-Your own debts?”

“What do you know, witch?!”

“What debt?” Sanji asked and looked at Nami.

“The one you left behind when you got your revenge on Zoro”

Sanji opened his eyes like plates and stopped breathing for a moment, he turned around to look at Zoro and the green haired man closed the door as he noticed Sanji was about to walk inside that room.

“Fuck…”

“That debt has grown a lot… but he needed to take care of his sisters in the past…”

“Wh-What do you mean?”

“Well… I think you already know that his parents died in a car accident?”

Sanji shook his head in horror and Nami made a face.

“The thing is that… he had to take care of them and support them but… Uhm, I don’t want to sound rude but… your revenge got him on a horrible debt and he still hasn’t finished paying it”

“Oh my…”

“But of course, he won’t accept the money you give him because you already gave him that precious guitar”

“Ugh… I’m such an idiot”

He pulled his hair and went inside his room.

“I shouldn’t have said anything…” Nami said and Robin nodded. “Luffy! Are you ready?!”

Sanji waited until Zoro got out of his room and went outside. He then quickly walked to Zoro’s room and started to look around for the papers of the debt.

“Ah, here they are” He said as he opened a small box under Zoro’s bed. He took out a folded piece of paper and almost screamed as he saw how the debt grew in just some years.

“Fuck…”

He took out his phone and scanned the paper, just to print it again. After that, he put everything back in its place and went back to his room.

After he took a shower and printed the paper, he put it under his coat and went to the bank without the others noticing.

* * *

 

A week later, they were on their way to the concert, Sanji was looking through the window while sitting at the front of the bus and Zoro was playing with his phone at the seat behind him.

“Nervous?” Zoro asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

“A little…”

“Hey, if the public starts to shout things to you, you can always flip them off” The green haired man said as he laughed.

“Ha, hah, good joke”

“I know”

“It’s just that… it was something I never wanted people to know”

“What?”

“The fact that I… did that…”

“But you don’t do that anymore, so it’s fine”

Sanji made a face and leaned on the window, just to turn to his side and look at Zoro.

“It doesn’t work like that”

“Oh, really?”

The blond rolled his eyes and stared at Zoro.

“What are you playing?”

“Hmm? A little game… I’m just waiting to get some signal and check something with the bank—”

“Ah! Bad Marimo, stop playing when I’m talking to you!” Sanji said as he took Zoro’s phone.

“What the fuck, give it back!”

“N-No!” Sanji put the phone in his pocket and growled at Zoro.

“The hell is wrong with you… GIVE IT BACK!”

“No!” Sanji stood up and ran to the back of the bus, where Luffy and Usopp were sleeping on top of a bunch of pillows. “I’ll give it back once we finish the concert”

“Hah?! I’m not playing your stupid games, give it---”

“Zoro! Come with me, we need to buy water, or we’ll die inside here!” Nami shouted and Zoro made a face.

“Ah… I’m saved…” Sanji said as he relaxed his whole body and threw himself on top of the pillows between Luffy and Usopp.

* * *

 

“Are you ready for your part?” Law asked and Sanji nodded as he dropped the ash of his cigarette on the floor.

 “We have two new songs”

“New songs? Sounds interesting… Ah, please turn that crap off” The tall man walked towards the scenario with his band and Sanji covered his ears as he heard the public scream.

“Nice, even though you are a singer, you still do that” Zoro said as he stood behind Sanji with his arms crossed.

“Shut up…”

“Did you know?”

“What…?”

“Your brothers are here again”

“Hah?!” Sanji turned around to face the green haired man. “How do you know that?”

“Well, first, their colored hair makes them stand out too much. Second, Nami just saw them and told me to come and make you stay calm because she didn’t want you ruining the show”

“Ah, she’s so nice…”

“So, tell me… do we start with THE song?”

Sanji smiled.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect”

“Ah and… she told me to turn off that damn cigarette on your mouth”

“fine, fine….”

After five or six songs from Law’s band, he called them to get on the scenario. Sanji covered his eyes with his hand as the sunlight hit him on the face. They were wearing swimsuits and Nami was wearing a black bikini with denim shorts. Zoro was wearing a cap and Sanji’s hair was up on a bun except for his bangs.

“Are you ready?” Sanji asked to Zoro and the other man nodded. Luffy started to count backwards and then Zoro started with a badass guitar riff, just for Sanji to start singing as he looked at his brothers.

 _I like to live a little_  
I like to drink a little  
I like to smoke a little  
  
I like the rush a little  
Misunderstood a little  
We're all the same a little  
Some where just born to be bad

Sanji’s voice was deep enough to make the people at the public stare in shock. Usually, he sang with his voice a little higher, but this time it was all his natural voice.

“That bastard!” Yonji shouted as he threw his beer to the floor.

 _I got it bad, bad, bad_  
_Don't tell me what I should do or say_  
_Cause I want to do it my own way_  
_I don't give a fuck what you think, what you say_  
_I got a bad reputation_  
_I got it bad, bad, bad_  
_I got a bad reputation_  
_I got it bad, bad, bad_

Sanji smiled as he felt like moving through the scenario. He was enjoying that, he was enjoying how he felt, all the adrenaline of telling the world to fuck off and stop commenting about his life. It felt amazing.

And it felt even more perfect when he saw the faces of his brothers staring at him with mad faces.

_I roll the dice a little_

_I let it ride a little_

_Out of my mind a little_

 

_I'm like a lion I'm chained_

_I like the finer things_

_Sippin' on wine I'm singing I was just born to be bad_

 

_I got it bad, bad, bad_

_Don't tell me what I should do or say_

_Cause I want to do it my own way_

_I don't give a fuck what you think, what you say_

_I got a bad reputation_

_I got it bad, bad, bad_

_I got a bad reputation_

_I got it bad, bad, bad_

_I got it bad, bad, bad_

_I got it bad, bad, bad_

He looked at Zoro and showed him the biggest smile he had ever made, he was so excited to sing the next song, he was so excited to enjoy with his new band. Nami, Zoro and Franky singing with him and Luffy moving as a kid while playing the drums made him even happier.

_I got it bad, bad, bad_

_Don't tell me what I should do or say_

_Cause I want to do it my own way_

_I don't give a fuck what you think, what you say_

_I got a bad reputation_

_Don't tell me what I should do or say_

_Cause I want to do it my own way_

_I really don't care what you think, what you say_

_I got a bad reputation_

_I got it bad, bad, bad_

_I got a bad reputation_

_I got it bad, bad, bad_

_I got a bad reputation_

_I got it bad, bad, bad_

_I got a bad reputation_

_I got it bad, bad, bad_

 

His voice as powerful as always at the end of the song and his chest moving super hard as he tried to keep air in his lungs.

As the song finished, he stared at the public and everyone clapped and shouted for them, he saw a few people recording them with their phones and writing something on them and oh god, he knew what they were writing about.

“Thank you! We’ve got another new song especially for today, so we hope you like it as much as we do!”

Sanji took his blue guitar from a base behind him and smirked as the public cheered for them. Luffy counted for them with his drums and then the amazing music started with Sanji’s and Zoro’s powerful guitars. Sanji made a big jump as he played his guitar and let his body move by itself.

Usopp smiled and played the piano with his shaky hands, trying to keep up with them. Sanji didn’t change to his usual singing voice, he kept the deep one but this time a little relaxed and he kind of loved it.

 **Oh, life is incredible**  
**Oh, when the sun is in your eyes**

He shook his head as he jumped on the same place while playing his guitar. He looked at Zoro and smiled as he saw the other man having fun just like him.

_**Life is kind of like a video game** _   
_**Bigger than it looks, and fundamentally strange** _   
_**Then you die, that's why** _

_**I'm eating snacks, and chilling with babes** _

_**And I don't really give a flying fuck what you say** _

_**'Cause I'm high, yeah so high up** _

_**On my way** _

Sanji laughed as he shook his head along with the music and freed himself from al the tension.

 _**Oh, life is incredible** _  
_**Oh, when the sun is in your eyes** _

The public started to get excited as they saw Zoro and Sanji play with such excitement and even started to move along with the music and try to sing to it. The blond stopped moving and stared at his brothers. If looks could kill, his brothers would be dead by that moment.

 _ **I'm sick and tired of these negative people**_  
_**Who fill their hearts with hatred and hide inside of a steeple like**_  
  
_**Wake up**_  
_**Try not to suck**_

He said that last part with a big smile on his face as he showed his middle finger to them again. And he was so happy, Zoro even added a part in Spanish for him.

 _**I'm having fun for the rest of my days** _  
_**Yo quiero chicas y yo quiero postres, that's right** _  
_**It's alright, with me.** _

He sang with a big smile and the girls in the public screamed at him.

 _**It's like haven't had enough?** _  
_**Why you gotta act so tough?** _  
_**Please, take a good look around and tell me** _  
_**What you see, it's** _  
_**Right in front of your eyes** _

Usopp then started with such a loud and amazing piano accompanying the guitars and the drums, making it sound like a rock and roll song but even better. Zoro singing the chorus with Sanji and even after him made the people scream and start to post about that concert.

 _ **Oh, life is incredible**_  
_**Oh, when the sun is in your eyes**_  
_**So on, and on, and on it goes**_  
_**(On, and on it goes)**_  
_**Oh, the sun is in my eyes**_  
  
_**On, and on, and on it goes**_  
_**(On, and on it goes)**_  
_**So ask me what I'm counting on**_  
_**(Nothing anymore)**_  
  
_**It’s a physical phenomenon**_  
_**(On, and on it goes)**_  
_**On, and on, and on it goes**_  
_**(On and on it goes.)**_

* * *

 

“Ah, it’s so hot in here!” Nami shouted as she walked out of the scenario.

“That was awesome!” Sanji and Luffy shouted as they jumped out and Zoro laughed with excitement.

“You were great, guys!” Robin said as she walked towards them.

“Well, going back to action” Law said and made a high five with Sanji while he ran away again.

“My phone”

“Ah, yeah” Sanji took out Zoro’s phone, forgetting about everything due to his excitement and gave it to him.

Zoro took the phone and started to check everything.

“What the…”

It was all zeroes on his debt, like it disappeared.

“Hey!” Zoro shouted.

Sanji opened his eyes wide as he processed in his head what he had done and looked at Zoro with a serious expression.

“What the fuck did you do?! Who the hell told you to pay my debt?!”

“Hah?!” Nami looked at them and ran towards Zoro, she took his phone and stared at the zeroes.

“That’s right… it has been paid… But It was overly high… Did you really pay that, Sanji?!”

Sanji scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked down.

“I did”

“Who told you to do---” Zoro was about to punch Sanji but Franky stopped him.

“Well, idiot. I also put part of my money on that guitar, so that means it is also my debt!”

“Hah?! What kind of stupid logic is that?!”

“Shut up! It’s my fault that you have been getting all those letters and that high debt!”

“Y-You saw the letters?! Why the hell did you enter my room?!”

“Look, I just wanted to help you since that debt was my fault!”

“But Sanji, you already knew how Zoro is about that crap!”

“So, what?! If I want to help a friend, I can do it!” Sanji shouted.

“You’re not my friend! You’re just my stupid ex-boyfriend, keep that in your stupid mind!”

Sanji opened his eyes wide and walked out of the place, right to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave some awesome kudos if you liked it!!!!
> 
> SONGS:  
> KISS- Calling Dr. Love  
> Adelitas Way- Bad reputation  
> Highly Suspect- Postres

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys!  
> Leave some kudos or comments if you liked it!  
> 


End file.
